


Ordinary

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Far Future, Magical Accidents, Medical Procedures, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Widowmaker is turned into a cat after she's injected with something after a Talon bombing. There's really only one person who can fix this.





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. Had this idea that was inspired by this Harry Potter fanfic i read in like 2010. If i ever find it, ill link it here. Heh. I don't know how this will turn out, or if i will continue, but any comments are welcomed and i hope you enjoy. Unbeta'd currently. Rating will likely change. Takes place in 2109 because fuck you Micheal Chu, this is my own timeline.

                                                                        

 The sound of breaking glass awoke the purple woman from her sleep. A rumble shook the ground and the cheap temporary bed frame shook, hitting the wall, making a grody sound. It hadn’t even been a minute since she had been abruptly awoken, and she already had a headache.

 That, however, was the least of Amelie’s worries.

 She sat up as the rumble subsided, and waited a moment with eyes squinted. The next thing to happen was another rumble, except the whole building shook. The whole place was shifted, Amelie could feel it. She tore the cheap covers from her legs and practically leaped from bed to grab her rifle and shirt. If she was going to fight, she wasn’t going to fight in a bra.

 She feels another rumble beneath her feet, except this time she feels the floor start to give away. She grabs the desk next to her and tries to hold on, and she knew by intuition that it's only a matter of time before the floor goes. Whatever was happening, it was bad.

 Amelie tries to head through the door, and just barely misses getting slammed by someone running by. People we're already evacuating, she heard the sirens and saw the panic red emergency lights flashing on and off with a deafening tone. Talon agents were running by in a panic, so she could tell that most of them probably know anything. What was happening?

 They we're all running one way, to the north exit, there was no way she would get out that way in time. So Widowmaker takes a mental note to go the other way, the direction that her comrades we're running away from. Besides, she had her grappling hook on her belt buckle. She never went anywhere without it. Amelie subconsciously checks to make sure it's there. And it is. She takes one more look behind her before running in the opposite direction of where her fellow agents were trying to escape to. Although this was a temporary base, Widow had come to know it very well. There were four exits in the whole building, none of them on the side she was running towards. But there was a window.

 She's a trained assassin, not a crying child. A little fall wouldn't even phase her.

 Carrying her rifle on her shoulder, she begins to think more clearly about the situation; why was she even put here, with these common soldiers in the middle of nowhere? Talon had so many other bases, but they chose to put her, one of their top assassins, in a shit house with disobeying, arrogant little-

 Widow falls over a crack in the floor. She hadn’t noticed that the whole placed seemed to be tilting to the left, and she was now running almost uphill. She hisses and wipes her nose from the blood of the impact, and full of rage, uses her upper body to start moving faster up the building.

 God, she’s tired. She wants to go back to sleep.

 Lifting her legs up and over the protruding concrete floor pieces, she finally sees the window in her sight. It’s broken and she can see the roads leading to the city and all the military like cars outside. All she would have to do is use her grappling hook to glide, it was only a three-story fall, she’s done more with less. She silently smiles to herself and starts to climb faster.

 There’s another rumble, except this time she notices the ceiling starting to cave. She turns behind her and sees the ground start to give way, too, and hisses with wide eyes. She furiously climbs over as fast as she could, almost on her hands and knees at this point, her breath heavy and shallow. Her rifle starts to feel heavy in her arms, and she’s having trouble carrying it whilst also trying to carry her own self over the breaking concrete.

 One last rumble, and the ground underneath her gives way. She drops her gun with a yell, looking down after it to see that the other layers of the place had also been giving way underneath the booms and blasts. Widow looks back up, anger in her eyes, intent to climb herself back up. She puts both of her arms on the concrete and lifts her body up, and she grins an exhausted grin when she can see the window again.

 Almost out. Almost-

 The piece of concrete she held onto was slipping. She heard the crunch and felt the thing start to give.

 “No, no! No!” Amelie yelled, her teeth gritted and eyes wide. She looked down again, and saw pieces of rubble and concrete she would hit, and it wasn’t a short fall, either-

 The piece of rubble gives way and she falls.

 She feels something sharp hit her back, and blacks out on impact.

 The woman wakes up for a few moments, her eyes foggy and entire body numb. She groans and looks down, the sounds of screaming and fire muffled. She’s landed in the medical lab, from what she can tell; needles injected into her arms from the fall, and a wave of panic goes through her. These could be _diseases_. These could be _poisons_. But she can’t move, and the only thing she feels is hot sicky blood all over her and something heavy on her legs.

 With one last heartbeat, Widowmaker passes out again.

 Time was trivial. The harrowing feeling throughout her body was not.

 Widowmaker woke up. She felt the adversity of the situation in her very bones as everything ached, and blood soaked her skin and the concrete floor around her. She had felt pain before, much of it, but this was entirely different. This wasn’t something she could turn off in her mind, knowing that it would end, this was a survival situation with no controlled pain. God, she would rather be mutilated and tortured than this aching.

 Groaning, Widowmaker tried to stand to her feet; but her legs are made of static and an ache like she couldn’t describe. She sat on the ground facing it, her eyes closed, trying to remember as best she could what happened.

 Something was on her legs when she passed out. She could remember _that_ much at least.

 However, the pressure wasn’t there anymore. She didn’t care why or how, she was glad it was gone, but _fuck_ did it still hurt.

 ‘ _Get up’_ she told herself. ‘ _Get up._ _You’ve been through **worse**_.’

 She lifts her head from the concrete ground and then slowly her arms come next.

 Something didn’t feel right.

 She looks down at her hands and doesn’t see her fingers; instead, she sees something tiny and black, furry and bloody.

 She doesn’t even bat an eye. She must have been injected with something to make her hallucinate.

 Even though her legs burn with pain, she can stand on them, though oddly so. She can’t stand straight up. Only on all fours. This was strange indeed, she had never heard of a drug that made you feel like a cat, too. Amelie could only wonder how ridiculous she looked, covered in blood and clearly injured but standing on all fours like a feline. She sighs to herself and imagines that nobody is around anyway. They’re all probably dead.

 She looks around in her feline state and sees her gun hidden under a huge rock. She smiles and goes to get it by instinct, but her legs hurl with pain. She stumbles over and groans, a “fuck” leaving her mouth.

 Except it wasn’t a ‘fuck’, it was a feline hiss.

 Her eyes widen and she forgets the torment in her lower body.

 “What?” she says, or at least thought she said. Another meow leaves her lips.

 She tries talking for a few minutes and realizes that, okay, maybe this isn’t just a hallucination.

 With a grunt, rather, hiss, she manages to sit down and get a good look at her body; black fur. Paws. Hind and front legs, all cat. Almost losing balance, she feels her face-

 Oh, God.

 This isn’t right.

 Her heart pounds and pounds and her chest clenches with anxiety that the French woman (more so _previously_ woman), has felt in a long time. She scours the ground for what she was injected with, but all she can find is broken glass and needles with incomprehensible names.

 She suddenly regrets not taking a medical class in college.

 Talon had done this to her. Some fuck thought it would be a good idea to move this- well, whatever did this to her, here, to a place that was probably bombed by Overwatch, or worse, the Government. This was _supposed_ to be a simple mission, take control of the cities in Germany, therefore taking over the country’s best medical and scientific professionals and whatever of their army was left. It was supposed to be easy, Germany was already weakened by another Omnic attack.

 Widowmaker takes it back a notch. “Best medical professionals…” she thinks, a grin forming on her face.

 Her mind goes instantly to Angela Ziegler.

 Though she was a Talon member, she doubted any person who was a self-proclaimed medical scientist would throw away the opportunity to treat someone who was turned into a feline.

 But it would pose challenges. She _was_ an Overwatch member.

 Widowmaker thought for a few minutes; she could risk going into the city to another doctor, but none of them we’re as smart or as qualified as Mercy. She was one of the smartest people in the whole world. A medical professional, a scientist, an engineer, among other things. If anyone could help her, it was that woman.

 She makes up her mind to find that woman. She couldn’t be far, anyways, she was in Germany now and Amelie knew that for sure. That’s what the intel told her, at least, but then again Talon had a lot of explaining to do once she was human again.

 They promised her a safe mission, they promised that nothing like this would happen.

 Fury flew through her, but she let it exit. She had more important things to focus on.

 The pain in her legs subsided a little, and it didn’t hurt as much anymore. Widow did her best to make it to her feet again, and once she did, she walked for the first time. It felt odd, like she was watching all of this happen from third person. It felt more like an out of body experience than a medical- possibly magical- mishap. She never even heard of something like this happening on the news.

 Putting one foot- rather, paw, in front of the other, the movement of walking as a feline started to become more and more natural. Her legs still hurt and with every step a jolt of pain went up to her thigh, but it wasn’t unbearable. She needed to walk many miles to get to the city and find Mercy, so she did her best to ignore it.

 Looking around, she found a pathway out; she could see the sunlight from early day, or at least she imagined it was early day. Before leaving, she took one more glance at her gun, and sighed. She would miss it. ‘ _I’ll be back baby’_ she mentions in her mind. It felt like leaving an infant in the snow, leaving that rifle behind. Now she had no way to protect herself.

She also notices her clothes on the ground. They we’re covered in rubble and blood, stained by the fall, which explains why she missed that before. She would miss them, too, that’s the shirt that G…. _He_ bought for her.

 No time to think about that now.

 Widowmaker leaps with what little energy had not died in that fall and is able to climb the concrete and bodies to the way out. The sun burns her eyes, and she suddenly sees so many new things. Scents we’re stronger, her eyesight was better, and everything felt new, like she was reborn.

 Time to find Mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> http://suan.fm/mix/HGff8q0 Mix for this fic


End file.
